


One Milkovich at a time - Iggy

by dreamerbydawn



Series: One Milkovich at a time [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Iggy centric, Iggy's thoughts on Ian, New Friendships, [Spring break draft clean up]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iggy Milkovich wants to know what it is about Ian Gallagher that makes his siblings act like they were addicted to him. Maybe he wants to make a friend along the way too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Milkovich at a time - Iggy

The Milkovich’s were a different breed, most of the time they were just loners. People were too scared to approach them and they never bothered for it to be any other way. They did the thing their dad wanted them to, and then fucked off to wherever. 

It’s just how all of them worked and none of them really complained about it. In some corner of Iggy’s mind though, he had always felt a little cheated. His two older brothers, Colin and Joey stuck together. And Mandy always favored Mickey over the rest of them. 

So where did that leave him exactly? Fucking no where. But he sucked it up and learned to accept his lot in life. Besides, what was the difference between being fucked up alone and being fucked up together? They were all miserable in their own way. 

And then they weren’t. It was Mandy who started being chirpy first. She had a boyfriend, a stupid redhead Gallagher of all people, but he supposed the kid was probably a good fuck if his sister looked like she was constantly high. 

He lost track of shit somewhere though, not really having watched all that closely until his last stint in the can ended and he came home. 

Everything seemed different. Mandy was still happy and hanging out with the redhead, who was now her best friend and gay and dating Mickey apparently. 

It confused the fucking hell out of him and for a while, it was easier to just smoke weed and fuzzy up his brain than think it all through. 

He couldn’t avoid it forever though. Because living in the house meant he saw Gallagher constantly, saw him smile at Mickey even when he threw his little bitch fits and hug Mandy until she forgot to frown. 

He saw the way both of them looked at him, like they were addicts and he was the hit of Acid they wanted so bad. 

And maybe he wanted to try it too. After all, it wasn’t like he could find anyone else that would make themselves so comfortable in the Milkovich house anyway. 

 

*  


It was that decision that brought him outside the Gallagher house now. His siblings had both fucked off somewhere and he knew the redhead had gone to his house for the evening and now seemed like as good a time as any. 

He pushed the backdoor to the house open, the many Gallaghers all pausing to look at him with surprise. 

“Iggy! Hey uh Mick’s not here” Ian says, seeming surprised to see him there, which yeah, was totally fair. It’s not like he spoke to the kid in the past month of living in the same house. 

“You got a lighter?” Iggy asked, shrugging. He saw a look of understanding or some shit go through the kid before he smiled that warm friendly smile he offered his siblings. 

“Sure” He agrees readily, moving out of his seat and towards Iggy. 

“Another Milkovich Ian? Seriously what is it with you?” Lip Gallagher complains loudly and Iggy considers kicking the shit out of him for it, but Ian doesn’t seem bothered.

“Fuck off” Is all the tallest Gallagher says before nodding at Iggy for them to get out of there. 

Iggy is eyeing the highly smug expression on Gallagher's face, wondering if he should be annoyed by it or not. 

They walk in silence through the backyard and heading away from the house when Ian turns to him with a suddenly sheepish look. 

“You don’t actually want a lighter right? Cuz I just checked my pocket and don’t have one on me” He admits, scratching the back of his neck. 

“You’re fucking weird man” Iggy admits honestly, even as he fishes through his own pocket to extract a lighter. 

“Yeah? The kind of weird you can get used to?” Ian questions. 

“Suppose so” Iggy shrugs back and there's that shit-eating grin again. 

The kid looks like he just won a fucking lottery, and all over what? The two words Iggy had grunted? Damn. But he could get used to having someone give a shit like that about him. 

He could get used to Gallagher.


End file.
